El arte de mi vida
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi ItaDei Uchiha Itachi es un chico que vive la vida como si fuese una fiesta, pero por la insistencia de su hermano Sasuke, se ve obligado a ponerse a trabajar. Lo que no sabe es que más de una cosa cambiará en su primer día de trabajo.


**El arte de mi vida**

**Notas de Lunita:** Aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot, esta vez es un ItaDei. El final me costó bastante hacerlo (De hecho lo cambié tres veces) y aún así no me convence del todo. Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os guste.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

-¿¡Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido!?Estás mal de la cabeza!? -gritó alterado Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de dieciocho años. Tenía la piel clara, sin el más mínimo rastro de granos o imperfecciones; el pelo, de color azabache le subía por la parte de atrás quedando en punta, pero por la parte de delante varios mechones le enmarcaban las facciones de la cara. Los ojos eran pequeños y rasgados, de color negro intenso con pequeños brillos azulados. Su cuerpo era alto y esbelto, ligeramente musculoso, con los huesos un poco marcados pero sin llegar a parecer esquelético.

-No ha sido para tanto, no exageres -se defendió Itachi, su hermano mayor de veintitrés años. Ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, casi idénticos, lo que les diferenciaba era que Itachi medía unos centímetros más, tenía el pelo más largo, de modo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con reflejos grisáceos, recogido en una coleta baja y unas pequeñas arrugas bajo los ojos.

-¿¡Qué no ha sido para tanto!? ¡¡Has montado una fiesta sin decírmelo mientras estaba fuera!! ¡¡Tus amigos han destrozado la casa!! ¡¡Y te has paseado borracho y medio desnudo por todo el barrio!!

-¡Es que tú te quedas en lo peor!

-Itachi, ya eres mayorcito ¡Es que no te puedo dejar sólo en mi casa!

-¿Tu casa? Papá nos la dejó en herencia a los dos, te lo recuerdo.

-¡A callar! -ordenó el menor empezando a enfadarse en serio- Sí, es de los dos, pero aquí el único que pone dinero soy yo.

-Vamos, ¿cuánto vale un hermano mayor? -preguntó poniendo ojitos tiernos.

-Pues más de la mitad de mi sueldo al mes. Nii-san, esto no puede seguir así. Tengo que hacer de camarero por las tardes y estudio por las noches. A penas duermo. Ya que no vas a atender la casa, por lo menos búscate un trabajo y ayúdame un poco.

-Es muy fácil decirlo -reprochó el mayor.

-No. Lo que es fácil es vivir a costa de los demás.

-Esto es un piso de solteros. Tú ganas el dinero y yo lo administro.

-Yo no estoy soltero y si no me he ido a vivir antes con Naruto ha sido para que tú no te murieses de hambre. A partir de ahora no pienso pagar la comida el agua o la luz que tú gastes. Te los vas a pagar tú ¿Entendido?

-Sasuke, no sé hacer nada, ¿de qué quieres que trabaje?

-Muy fácil. Kakashi se ha convertido hace poco en el director de una revista de moda. Podrías trabajar de modelo.

-Vale, vale... - acabó rindiéndose mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá.

-Tienes que entender que ya es hora de que hagas algo con tu vida. Eres joven, guapo y tienes mucho potencial. Deberías tratar de tener un trabajo que te de para vivir, buscar una pareja y más tarde irte a vivir con ella o casarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé -contestó a desgana.

-Te digo esto por tu bien, porque estoy preocupado por ti.

-Que mi hermano pequeño me dé una charla me indica que he tocado fondo. Cada día te pareces más a nuestro difunto padre. Si él levantase la cabeza...

-Te rompería la tuya de un capón por lo de esta noche.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón -reconoció derrotado por completo.

-Hazme el favor, recoge esto. Tengo que ponerme a estudiar y dentro de poco vendrá Naru. Mañana hablarás con Kakashi.

-Joder, siempre me toca hacer el trabajo sucio...

-Tú lo rompes, tú lo pagas -añadió divertido el menor mientras abandonaba la sala.

-Gracias -dijo irónico y se dirigió a la cocina a por los artilugios de limpieza.

-xXx-

-¿Tú? ¿Trabajar? -preguntó incrédulo Kakashi, un hombre de unos treinta años, con el pelo plateado y la cara tapada por una máscara.

-Sí, es que Sasuke dice que no me dará más dinero y que me gane la vida y bla bla bla.

-Comprendo. De todos modos tienes suerte, como la revista está empezando casi no he tenido tiempo de conseguir personal. Todavía no tenemos ningún otro modelo, así que puedes empezar esta misma tarde si quieres.

-Vale. Una cosa, ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

-Pues a ver... por cada foto tuya que publique te llevarás cuarenta mil ryos, y si es portada, cien mil, ¿Te parece bien?

-¿¡Cien mil por una foto!? ¡¡Claro que me parece bien!! ¿A qué hora vengo? -añadió muy contento.

-A las cuatro. Sé puntual -añadió el mayor.

Itachi salió del despacho de su nuevo jefe dando saltos de alegría por su nuevo trabajo. Bajó las escaleras del edificio todavía ilusionado y atravesó las puertas que conducían a la calle central de Konoha. Las calles ese día estaban casi desiertas, pues al ser por la mañana la mayoría de la gente estaría trabajando. Hacía un día muy hermoso, soleado, con una suave brisa soplando desde el sur.

El aquel momento, para Itachi el mundo era perfecto. Le iban a pagar una pasta por dejar que le hagan fotos.

Caminó por la calle unos metros, abstraído en sus pensamientos y entonces la vio...

Allí estaba; justo enfrente de él; la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo rubio, dorado como el trigo y largo hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba suelto, de tal forma que le ondeaba en un suave compás al son del viento. Era de una estatura media, pero muy delgada, con suaves curvas, aparentemente frágil como una mariposa. En ese momento se giró hacia él e Itachi pudo contemplar unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules que recordaban al mar y su piel clara, tan bella que parecía hecha de mármol.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y se quedó mirando estupefacto la belleza de aquel ser tan hermoso que tenía ante sus ojos. Se acercó con disimulo, como si temiese espantarla al hacer un movimiento brusco y se fijó en que no paraba de mirar simultáneamente de un mapa que tenía entre sus manos a su alrededor.

-Hola -la saludó un poco cohibido.

-Hola, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el número doce de esta calle? Es que me he perdido - reconoció con una leve risita.

-Sí claro. Por cierto, me llamo Itachi, ¿Tú como te llamas, preciosa?

-¿Preciosa...? -murmuró entre dientes la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Me llamo Deidara.

-¿Deidara? Es un nombre precioso -dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Eres nueva aquí?

-Sí, acabo de mudarme desde el sur y no conozco mucho de esta ciudad -confesó, empezando a sentirse acosada por sus "acercamientos".

-Puedo mostrarte la ciudad entera si quieres ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? Conozco una cafetería que está muy bien. Además, una chica tan guapa no puede andar sola por ahí. Este sitio es muy peligroso, podrías venirte a mi casa y...

-No gracias -añadió ya molesta- esta tarde empiezo a trabajar y tengo que irme ahora mismo -dijo mientras trataba de escabullirse después de verle las intenciones

-¿Quedaremos otro día?

-Sí, claro, claro -mintió mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Al acabar la conversación, Itachi se dirigió corriendo a su casa. Tenía que contárselo a Sasuke.

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Sasuke!! -gritó al llegar mientras se dirigía corriendo al salón donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? -le respondió.

-¡No sólo he conseguido el trabajo, sino que...! ¡He conocido a la tía más buena de toda la ciudad! ¿Qué digo la ciudad? ¡Del mundo!

-Me alegro por ti.

-Se llama Deidara y acaba de mudarse a la ciudad. Es una rubia despampanante de ojos azules.

-Valla obsesión tiene nuestra familia con eso.

-¡Tienes que verla! ¡Es perfecta! Tiene unas piernas de escándalo y un culo... buff... en lo que no me he fijado es en el pecho, pero eso no me importa mucho. Es muy agradable y dijo que iba a empezar hoy igual que yo a trabajar. Tenía una voz muy suave y...

-¡Itachi!

-¿Eh?

-Me alegro por ti, pero deja que sea una sorpresa, ¿vale? Cuando la vea ya hablaremos de ella.

-¡Vale! -añadió todo contento. Para él ya nada podía irle mal.

-xXx-

Itachi se había arreglado especialmente para su primer día de trabajo. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros un poco ajustados, de un color oscuro y con varios desgastados y rotos. Para la parte de arriba había elegido una camiseta de color azul marino con varios dibujos y tribales de colores blandos y negros y había decidido estrenar por fin unas nuevas zapatillas deportivas de color azul con un par de rayas, una blanca y una negra. También se había puesto un collar negro en el cuello con varias cuentas de colores. Que no tuviese ganas de trabajar no implicaba necesariamente que no quisiese caerles bien a sus nuevos compañeros. Se miró un par de veces en el espejo y se sonrió y se guiñó un ojo a sí mismo antes de salir de casa.

Caminó por las calles con tranquilidad. Después de todo, la puntualidad no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Al llegar al lugar en el que se había encontrado ala chica de sus sueños, no pudo evitar mirar de un lado a otro, buscando algún rastro que le llevase hasta ella, pero por desgracia no encontró nada. Suspiró resignado por el fracaso de su búsqueda y subió las escaleras del edificio hasta la tercera planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Kakashi. Debía mantener su imagen y cuidar su buena forma física desde aquel instante.

Timbró jadeando levemente por la carrerita por las escaleras y esperó a que le abriesen.

-¿Es usted el señor Uchiha? -preguntó una chica nada más abrir la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño, a media melena y los ojos negros. Era casi de su misma altura y bastante delgada.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Me llamo Shizune y soy la nueva secretaria del señor Kakashi. Me ha pedido que le indique que la sesión de fotos se realizará en la quinta planta dentro de media hora, pero quiere que suba ya para que conozca al fotógrafo y se cambie.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Itachi subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la quinta planta y volvió a llamar al timbre.

-¡Ah, hola Itachi! Pasa pasa -le recibió su jefe- me alegro de que hayas sido tan puntual. Aunque es un poco raro en ti.

-Ya...

-Ven, ahora iremos a la sala donde te sacaremos las fotos. Quiero presentarte a la fotógrafa, es conocidísima en todo el mundo y además es un encanto y está buenísima -dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar pensar en la chica de esa mañana ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría sola? Empezó a comerse la cabeza con preguntas de ese tipo mientras le conducían hacia una gran puerta de madera. Kakashi la abrió y dejó ver un amplio estudio con varios focos, las paredes pintadas de blanco, varias sillas y un par de adornos. Una de las esquinas estaba cubierta de arena, decorada como si fuese la playa. Seguramente con el ordenador completarían la imagen.

-¿No estaba aquí la fotógrafa? -preguntó Itachi.

-Debe haber ido un momento a su despacho.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala que había en frente y Kakashi abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-Ah, gomen, gomen, Kakashi-san, pero necesitaba coger un par de cosas y...

-¡¡TÚ!! -gritaron Itachi y Deidara a la vez después de que ésta se hubiese girado.

-Ah... ¿Ya os conocíais? -preguntó Kakashi.

-Nos encontramos esta mañana aquí al lado -habló Deidara molesta.

-Dei, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. Estás muy guapa con ese traje, te queda genial-comenzó a piropearla.

-Kakashi-san, ¿no será éste el...?

-Sí, es tu modelo. Os dejo para que charléis un poco sobre la sesión de fotos. Deidara-san, recuerda que necesitamos las fotos urgentemente para mañana. Haz un esfuerzo -comentó al ver el ambiente.

-Ahhh -suspiró ésta- de acuerdo, pero te vas a cagar con mis tarifas. Yo cobro por cada foto que publiques y te aseguro que no te saldrá nada barato.

-Está bien -el jefe sonrió y se marchó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. Deidara se puso a rebuscar en su maletín, situado sobre un gran escritorio de madera antigua. Itachi se puso a curiosear por la sala. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde manzana, había varias estanterías blancas con libros sobre fotografía y un par de sillas frente al escritorio. El ojinegro se fijó en que en el suelo había varios cuadros apoyados aún sin colgar. Cogió uno de ellos entre sus manos. Era sin duda un cuadro muy hermoso de un ángel, pintado con tonos azules, blancos y algunos violetas. En la cara de aquel ser se veía reflejada con total claridad la inocencia de los niños y la delicadeza de un bebé. Se fijó también en que en una esquina había una firma muy estilosa, con la caligrafía muy cuidada pero un poco difícil de leer.

Al cabo de un rato pudo leer con claridad "Deidara" Escrito con color negro.

-¡Eh, deja eso! -la chica se giró, fue hacia él con decisión y le arrebató el cuadro de las manos- ¡Es muy delicado! ¿¡ Y si me lo rompes!?

Itachi no reaccionó. Seguía maravillado por la belleza de aquel cuadro.

-¿Eres pintora? -preguntó unos segundos después.

-Más o menos. Dí clases de pintura hace tiempo, pero no tengo la carrera de bellas artes. Digamos que es un hobby -le contestó.

-Se te da muy bien.

-Gracias, pero mejor no los toques. Algunos aún no están secos del todo y no me gustaría nada que los emborronases.

-Vale, perdona. No lo sabía.

-Está bien. Siéntate, creo que debemos hablar sobre las fotos, ¿no?

-Sí sí.

Ambos se sentaron.

-Bien, Kakashi me ha dicho que no tienes experiencia profesional como modelo, ¿cierto, no?

-Sí.

-Bien. He pensado que como es tu primera vez, vamos a probar poses muy sencillas, en las que no tengas que actuar. Por ahora tú sólo encárgate de estar guapo y todo irá bien. En cuánto a la ropa...

-¿Crees que soy guapo? -le interrumpió.

-Sí, supongo. Por eso eres modelo ¿o me equivoco?

-Soy modelo porque no sé hacer nada. Eso es todo.

-Ah, vale. Bueno, centrémonos en la sesión. Vamos al probador...

Deidara le guió hasta dicho cuarto, donde todo estaba repleto de montones y montones de ropas colgadas en perchas y una montaña de zapatos al fondo de la sala.

-Para hoy, vas a ponerte ésto -le mostró unos pantalones cortos, tipo vermudas, con una camisa de manga corta con pequeños cuadros rosas y unas chanclas de playa.

-¿Ésto? Pero si es horrible.

-Ya, pero tú no eliges lo que te vas a poner, lo hace la revista. Cámbiate, te espero en la sala.

-Ok.

Tras cambiarse se reunieron en la sala de fotos.

-Bien, primero te haré varias fotos de pié y luego probaremos a sacarte unas cuántas sobre la tumbona. Tú relájate y piensa en los días de playa. Eso te ayudará a situarte un poco. Lo único que no debes hacer es sobreactuar o no quedará bien, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Vale, ponte normal -Itachi obedeció- ahora intenta hacer una pose con los brazos.

El ojinegro se los colocó tras la cabeza, haciendo como si se desatase la coleta.

-No está mal. Ahora probemos algo un poco más complicado...

-xXx-

-Ah... ¡Ha sido agotador! -bramó Itachi mientras salía de nuevo del probador.

-Sí, pero ha quedado muy bien. Seguro que sales en la portada de mañana -le contestó Deidara.

El resto del equipo de iluminación y vestuario ya se habían ido a casa y sólo quedaban ellos dos.

-Oye, Dei, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Te invito si quieres.

-Mejor no. Es tarde y debo volver a casa.

-¿Vives con alguien? ¿Tienes... novio? -dijo con especial interés en la última palabra.

-No, que va. Ahora estoy alojado en un hotel y busco piso por la zona pero aún no he encontrado nada.

-Entonces vente, que lo pasaremos bien. Un café o algo así y ya te dejo en paz. Por fa... -dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-No creo que...

-Por fa... por fa...

- No, Itachi.

-Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa...

-¡Vale vale! Pero solo un café y me voy,

-¡Bien! -exclamó todo contento.

Se dirigieron los dos a una cafetería cercana que Itachi conocía. Pidieron sendos cafés y esperaron impacientes a que la camarera se los trajese. Estuvieron charlando alegremente mientras se lo tomaban.

-¿Y sueles pintar a menudo? -le preguntó Itachi.

-Sí, sobre todo los fines de semana. Antes pintaba paisajes, pero ahora me estoy decantando con seres mitológicos. La verdad, me gustaría volver a pintar cuadros realistas, ¡Pero es que no me salen!

-Bueno, Dei, no te alteres. Tú pintas genial, seguro que en cuanto te pongas en serio, los haces a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué darlas. Voy un momento al baño. Espérame que te acompaño luego a casa ¿Vale? -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vale.

Itachi avanzó entre las mesas hasta llegar a una puerta al final de la habitación.

"Ahora que lo pienso... yo también debería ir al baño" -pensaba Deidara, al instante que se levantó y se dirigió a los baños. Agarró entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta, viejo y desgastado, y lo abrió. Lo que pasó es que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en el servicio de hombres. Itachi al verle ahí no se lo pensó dos veces y le atrajo hacia así a dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto para darle varios besos, húmedos y salvajes, devorando aquellos labios rosados y carnosos. Por su parte Deidara se quedó estático. Itachi le atrajo más hacia él, completamente descontrolado. Estaba seguro de que en aquel preciso momento no podría parar.

-¡E-espera Itachi! ¡Tengo algo que decirte! -logró pronunciar Deidara.

-¿Eres virgen? No te preocupes, todos tenemos una primera vez -comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue descendiendo mientras acariciaba su torso con la punta de los dedos.

-Bueno, no es sólo eso... quiero decir que...

-Dei... ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó asombrado Itachi tras introducir una mano en los pantalones de Deidara y palpar su entrepierna- ¿Eres un hombre?

-Eso era lo que trataba de decirte...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque casi no te conocía. Además no quiero que se sepa; ¡y siempre me pasa lo mismo! Cuando empiezo a salir con alguien se va porque... porque... Itachi, ¿qué haces?- preguntó al ver que estaba comenzando a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

-Olvidé decirte antes que soy bisexual ¿Tú eres gay?

-Soy bi, como tú -contestó cohibido.

-Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

-Sé que te parecerá de locos... pero... Itachi, no puedo salir contigo. Dentro de poco te harás famoso y si la gente se entera empezarán a acosarnos y... pronto descubrirán mi secreto. No puedo arriesgarme.

-Dei, no digas eso. Yo no soy ninguna estrella. Nadie nos acosará.

-Mañana sales en la portada, ¡Claro que serás una estrella! Y... si no te importa, prefiero que por ahora seamos sólo amigos... apenas te conozco.

-Está bien... seamos amigos -murmuró un poco decepcionado- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Vale. Lo siento -añadió al ver su cara.

-No es nada; se me pasará en seguida.

Después de que le acompañase a casa, se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero en su interior, sintió el calor reconfortante de su aliento en su boca... sabía que no podría ser capaz de dejar de pensar en él en toda la noche. Volvió a su casa mucho más deprimido que antes y se metió en la cama sin decirle nada a nadie. No tenía ganas de hablar y menos de ese tema en particular. Se metió entre las mantas sin ni si quiera desvestirse y se puso de costado para tratar de dormir.

-xXx-

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa. La revista en la que trabajaba se volvió cada vez más popular hasta ser la número uno en ventas, pues Itachi siempre aparecía en la portada y casa semana con una postura más sensual y provocadora para sus fans. Pese a la depresión que tuvo al saber que Deidara sólo le quería como amigo, las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez a mejor. Sentían que podían contarle al otro lo que fuese y después de hablar de todo se sentían reconfortados. Pero Itachi seguía soñando cada noche en esos labios rosados, y pensando en cada momento en aquel dulce aroma que desprendía y que percibía siempre que pasaba a su lado. Su obsesión se volvió tal que no podía evitar buscarle con la mirada constantemente, para luego ser incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en aquellos ojos azules, que parecían tan inmensos como en propio océano.

Era el último día antes de las vacaciones de la revista. La sesión de fotos ya había finalizado e Itachi recién había acabado de cambiarse cuando Deidara se acercó a él.

-Has estado tan genial como siempre -le felicitó sonriente- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a algo para celebrar las vacaciones?

-Está bien. Espera, que voy a por mis cosas.

Al cabo de un rato, se fueron a su cafetería de siempre, pues a menudo, por no decir casi todos los días, iban allí a tomar algo y hablar de cómo les iban las cosas.

-En vacaciones me gustaría ponerme a pintar. El arte es mi vida.

-Eso está bien -le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

-El caso es que no tengo ningún modelo. De todas formas es lógico, ¿Quién querría trabajar gratis?

-Yo conozco a cierto modelo al que no le importaría -dijo aludiéndose obviamente a sí mismo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No estás cansado de tanto posar y trabajar?

-No me importa, además, siempre me lo paso bien cuando lo hago contigo.

-Entonces vale ¿Sabes? Me gustaría dedicarme a ser pintor algún día. Aunque es muy complicado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Itachi curioso.

-Porque los cuadros suelen tener valor después de que el autor haya muerto. Los pintores generalmente se mueren de hambre.

-Yo estoy seguro de que conseguirás ser pintor algún día. Se te da de maravilla, además, te gusta demasiado como para ignorarlo así como así, ¿no crees?

-¡Es Itachi! ¡Es Itachi! -exclamaron unas chicas al fondo del local.

-¿Te lo dije o no? Te has convertido en el chico más solicitado de toda la ciudad.

-Bah, no te creas que estoy contento. Según he hablado con otras empresas, cobro menos de lo que debería y esta vez quería hacerle un regalo a mi hermano.

-¿A tu hermano?

-Sí, es que...

-¡¡Fiu fiu!! -silbaron un par de chicos que acababan de llegar desde la mesa de atrás- ¡Guapo! ¡Qué culito tienes!

-¿No te molestan? -le preguntó Deidara.

-No, ignórales. Total, me pasa muy a menudo. En fin, te decía que...

-Uff... así de cerca estás mucho mejor -dijeron los mismos de antes, que se habían acercado a la mesa- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos tú y yo juntos esta noche, guapo?

-Lo siento, pero no -se apresuró a contestar Itachi.

-¿Quién habla contigo? Nos referimos a esta preciosidad que está aquí -dijo pegándose a Deidara- me muero por probar ese culo.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo no quiero nada con vosotros! -gritó el rubio nervioso.

-Oh vamos...

-¡Ya le habéis oído! -gritó Itachi lleno de ira- ¡O le dejáis en paz u os parto la cara!

Uno de ellos empezó a sobarle en culo. Eso fue el colmo. NADIE toca al chico de un Uchiha y menos delante de sus narices. Itachi se levantó de pronto de la silla, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriese los ojos, para luego agarrar al tipo que estaba acosando a Deidara por el cuello, arrastrarlo varios metros y golpearle la cabeza contra una de las mesas de cristal que había en la entrada del local. Entonces volvió a hablar con una voz tremendamente siniestra y amenazadora.

- Como os vuelva a ver... acosando a alguien más... os corto los brazos y os los meto por el culo, ¿Entendido?

-Sí... -murmuraron los dos.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! -les gritó por última vez antes de que saliesen corriendo.

Después se volvió hacia la dueña del local y le hizo un cheque encima del mostrador.

-Disculpe lo de la mesa y el espectáculo. Tome este dinero para comprar otra mesa nueva y quédese el resto como compensación. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido -dijo con mucha educación y dejó el cheque sobre la barra. La dueña lo tomó entre las manos y casi le da un infarto al ver la cifra ¡Casi podía cambia todas las mesas y sillas del local y de su casa con aquel dinero!

Itachi fue junto a Deidara.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Pero tampoco era necesario que le pegases de esa manera -le reprochó.

-Se lo merecían.

-Eso no es excusa y lo sabes.

-Lo siento Dei... ¿Y si vamos a otro sitio a celebrar las vacaciones? Conozco una discoteca genial que está aquí al lado. Además, me parece que te hace falta un poco de marcha...

-No tengo muchas ganas de marcha y menos después de esto. Creo que me iré a casa.

-Por fa... -rogó Itachi con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien -Deidara ya ni intentaba contradecirle. Cuando se ponía pesado, Itachi era capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiese. Era demasiado cabezota.

-¡Genial! -exclamó feliz como siempre que lograba convencerle de algo.

Los dos se fueron al local del que habían hablado. Itachi pidió un par de copas para los dos en la barra mientras Deidara le esperaba cohibido cerca de la entrada. Era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio como aquel y notaba algo de miedo a quedarse sólo. Por fortuna Itachi volvió pronto y le tendió una bebida.

-No, gracias. No bebo alcohol. Además, este sitio me da mala espina.

-Relájate, Dei, no te pasará nada. Si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo se las verá conmigo. Además, esto sólo será una copa, lo prometo. No quiero emborracharme estando contigo.

-Vale, sólo una -dijo mientras la probaba- Está muy buena.

-¿A qué sí? Oye, Dei ¿Y si vamos a bailar?

-¿Bailar? No es por ser grosero, pero es que soy horrible en eso.

-Seguro que no -Itachi dejó ambas bebidas en la barra y le arrastró a la pista. Estaba sonando una canción de música tecno, pero a los pocos segundos acabó y empezó a sonar algo de reggaeton. Deidara comenzó a soltarse un poco, y ciertamente no bailaba tan mal como decía, aunque sí que hacía algunos movimientos torpes de vez en cuando. Por el contrario, Itachi parecía un profesional. Sus movimientos eran tremendamente sensuales y todos iban al ritmo y velocidad correcta. Comenzó a rozarse levemente contra Deidara, con un leve perreo. Cuando se dieron cuenta toda la discoteca estaba a su alrededor mirándoles bailar. Un par de chicos se le acercaron a Deidara igual que en la cafetería.

-¡Ese culito! Vámonos ahora tú y yo al baño y verás que cositas sé hacer -le susurró uno al oído.

Deidara se asustó un poco y se acercó más a Itachi.

-Preciosidad ¿Por qué huyes de mí? No muerdo... todavía...

-¡Déjame! -exclamó asustado.

El otro chico se le acercó por detrás y comenzó a frotarse contra él lascivamente. Itachi, pese a que bailaba con los ojos cerrados y la música estaba a máximo volumen no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se decidió a entrar en acción.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Aléjate de él!- le gritó al que se estaba restregando.

-Vamos, tío, ¿no vas a compartir a ese cuerpazo con nosotros?

-Marchaos si no queréis que os parta la cara -les amenazó.

-Valla, valla... ¿Así que es tu novio, eh? Te aseguro que si tú no le das lo que se merece cada noche se lo haré yo.

-Itachi, vámonos -le susurró Deidara al oído- por favor.

Al moreno no le importaba darles una lección a esos dos, pero no podía negarse ante aquella voz aterciopelada.

-Está bien -Itachi le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta la puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Muchas gracias. Siempre me proteges.

-Me gusta hacerlo. Siento haberte llevado a este sitio. La próxima vez iremos donde quieras.

-Vale... ¡Pero no lo entiendo! -exclamó con voz quebrada, a punto de entrar en llanto- ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mí? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Ya te había pasado antes, Dei?-dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Sí...

-Bueno... haremos una cosa. Te llevo a casa y mañana hablamos, ¿vale? -le propuso, pero el rubio no parecía estar muy por la labor- ¿No quieres?

-Itachi... preferiría dar una vuelta. Yo sólo. Quedamos mañana si eso...

-Mm... vale pero ten cuidado. Buenas noches -se despidió de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate.

-Tú también.

Deidara se fue por el camino derecho a su casa. Itachi por el izquierdo. Atravesó los callejones hasta llegar a la calle principal. No había hablado con Sasuke desde hacía un par de días. Tal vez debería contarle lo que le había ocurrido. Se dirigió hacia su casa buscando un atajo. Se metió por un callejón muy estrecho que llevaba casi directamente a su edificio cuando de pronto, alguien le golpeó por la espalda. No cayó al suelo, pero quedó algo aturdido. Trató de reincorporarse y encarar a quién le había golpeado. Era difícil de distinguir la silueta de su contrincante pues había poca luz y además llevaba una capucha.

Logró esquivar un par de golpes y atestarle otro en el estómago. Le dio un par de patadas y logró deshacerse de él. Le quitó la capucha para comprobar que era uno de los tipos que estaban junto a los de la discoteca. Salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo. Si querían vengarse de él por haber defendido a Deidara lo más seguro es que ahora fuesen a por él. No sabía exactamente dónde vivía, así que tendría que buscar su apartamento.

-xXx-

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana. Itachi se había pasado toda la noche buscando la casa de Deidara, pero al fin la había encontrado. Entró despacio tras petar en la puerta. No parecía haber nadie, pero aún así decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Fue todo recto, y llegó a lo que parecía ser el salón. No era nada fuera de lo común, una televisión, un par de sillones, una alfombra, libros, etc. Lo que le llamó realmente la atención fue el cuadro más grande, puesto en la pared contigua a las ventanas. Era un cuadro enorme, donde estaban pintados él y Deidara, de tal forma y con unos colores tan bellos que casi parecía una fotografía. Se quedó embelesado por aquella imagen y soñó con no olvidarse nunca de ella. Era lo que demostraba que realmente le importaba a Deidara y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa para él.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y se dirigió a la puerta abierta que daba a un cuarto.

-¿Dei? ¿Estás ahí? -le llamó.

-Itachi, dejemos lo del cuadro para otro día, por favor. Estoy cansado -murmuró desde la cama. Estaba de espaldas a la pared y ni si quiera se dignó a girarse para verle la cara.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

Itachi se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¡Itachi estás herido! -exclamó al ver un hilillo de sangre resbalar por su sien.

Itachi no reaccionó. La imagen que contemplaban sus ojos no se lo permitían. Deslizó con sumo cuidado las mantas que cubrían al rubio para ver un montón de moratones por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que estoy herido? ¡Mírate tú! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

-Tu herida...

-¡No cambies de tema! ¿Te han pegado los de la discoteca?

-No -mintió- me caí por las escaleras al volver a casa.

-Dei, no me mientas. Sé que estos moratones no son de una caída.

-Itachi... -murmuró.

-¡Deberías haberme llamado! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? ¡He buscado tu casa por todas partes!

-¿¡Cómo querías que te llamase con ellos delante!? ¡¡Se acaban de ir porque te han visto venir!! He pasado mucho miedo, ¡Sólo falta que encima me recrimines por no poder hacer nada!

-Lo siento, no quería...-entonces Itachi se dio cuenta. Las sábanas que estaban bajo las mantas estaban cubiertas de un color rojo intenso; ardiente como el fuego. Sangre...- Dei... dime que sólo te han pegado ¡Dime que no te han hecho nada más!

-No me hicieron nada más... -volvió a mentir.

-¡Joder Dei, basta ya! ¡Sé que me estás mintiendo! ¡Por lo menos sé sincero conmigo!

El rubio no pudo evitar abrazar a Itachi lo más fuerte que pudo. Éste se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Empezaba a soltar leves sollozos e hipidos y cada vez se aferraba a él con más desesperación.

-Ha sido... el peor día me mi vida -dijo con voz quebrada entre sollozos- por favor, no te enfades conmigo... por favor...

Itachi le correspondió al gesto y le acarició varios mechones de pelo.

-Perdoname... a veces soy un insensible -le susurró.

Permanecieron mucho rato en esa posición y no parecía que Deidara quisiese separarse del pecho de su amigo. Acurrucó más la cabeza contra él y murmuró un "gracias" casi imperceptible. El moreno se separó de él un poco para poder mirarle a la cara pero sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí -afirmó el ojiazul enjugándose las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes el botiquín en el baño? Debería curarte esas heridas.

-Sí, gracias...

Al poco rato Itachi volvió con el botiquín. Sacó de la cajita una pomada para los golpes y empezó a extendérsela a Deidara por todo el cuerpo.

-Etto... sólo me queda... tu entrada ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo o lo haces tú mismo?

-Házmelo tú -Deidara se puso a cuatro patas y dejó que Itachi le curase esa zona tan delicada con un cariño que nunca habría creído posible en él.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco -comentó el rubio mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Dei, estás temblando.

-N-no, que va...

Itachi le recriminó con la mirada.

-Vale, sí. Pero es que estoy asustado ¿Y si vuelven esta noche?

-Volver, volverán seguro pero... tengo una idea... -a Itachi le había cambiado la cara de pronto y mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto siniestra.

-xXx-

Eran más de las doce de la noche y habían decidido poner en marcha el plan de Itachi. Esperó a aquellos tipos sobre la cama, tumbado como si estuviese durmiendo con el pelo suelto. De pronto un sonido se oyó de pronto. Alguien había roto un cristal de la planta baja. Se escucharon con total claridad los pies al subir las escaleras y también cómo entreabrian la puerta para comprobar que estaba dormido. Se acercaron a la cama con pasos firmes y sin encender las luces.

-Vamos, guarrilla... que hoy tengo ganas de fiesta -le susurró obscenamente al oído.

-Yo también, gilipoyas -le dijo Itachi que acababa de salir del armario y les pegó a los dos en la cabeza de un puñetazo– me parece que has llegado un poco tarde. Ale, ya se acabó el problema. Voy a llamar a la policía.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi -dijo Deidara mientras le sonreía.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la policía irrumpió en la casa y tras escuchar la versión de las cuatro personas, se llevaron a los dos atacantes por acoso sexual, allanamiento de morada y agresión a inocentes.

Deidara e Itachi se sentaron juntos en la terraza del piso, cubiertos por una manta fina mientras tomaban un vaso de leche caliente.

-Al fin se llevarán su merecido -habló Deidara- no sé cómo darte las gracias.

-No hace falta que las des. Para eso están... los amigos -dijo con un ligero desasosiego en las últimas palabras.

-Amigos... ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Tú eres mi primer amigo. Antes, vivía en otra ciudad, que era mucho más... superficial. La gente me despreciaba porque era distinto. Mis padres negaban que fuese su hijo en público... no era muy agradable, la verdad.

-A mí me pasaba algo parecido. Yo nunca me esforcé en nada y Sasuke por el contrario era el primero en sus estudios. Mi padre se avergonzaba de mí y cuando otros alardeaban de sus hijos, hacía como si no existiese. Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Nunca supe lo que era que alguien se preocupase realmente por ti. Me gustaría tener un hermano igual que tú, y meterme con él y esas cosas.

-Te lo presto cuando quieras, pero te aburrirás de él en seguida. Es demasiado serio -añadió con un deje de burla- pero la verdad es que es buena gente. Él no quiso independizarse para que yo no estuviese sólo. Sabía que antes me deprimía con facilidad y a veces me iba a beber a los bares. Me ayudó a dejar de beber por necesidad. Puede que desde fuera no parezca mucho o parezca que no me importa demasiado pero el hecho de que se preocupe por mí me hace feliz.

-Sí, saber que se preocupan por ti es genial.

-Oye Dei, en cierto modo me siento un poco culpable. Si no te hubiese llevado a esa discoteca no te habría pasado nada.

-Si no me hubieses llevado, me habría ido a casa y me habría deprimido como me pasa siempre que estoy sólo.

Hicieron una pausa un poco larga, en la cual acabaron de beber sendos vasos de leche. Ambos suspiraron y el aliento que emanaron de sus bocas se convirtió en una pequeña bocanada de humo pues hacía mucho frío.

-Itachi, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, no hace falta que lo preguntes.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? -le preguntó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Vale -dijo mientras se quedaba contemplando ese rostro tan hermoso ligeramente sonrojado, que había desviado la mirada con algo de timidez- me encanta cuando te sonrojas -le susurró- estás más guapo.

-¿S-sí? Q-que bien...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí sí, sólo tengo algo de frío.

-Vamos dentro. Ya es tarde y querrás descansar, ¿no?

El rubio asintió y los dos entraron de nuevo en casa. Deidara fue a cambiarse a su cuarto e Itachi esperó a que acabase en el pasillo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, el rubio le indicó que podía entrar.

-¿Quieres que te deje un pijama? -le preguntó cuando entró.

-Bueno, generalmente duermo en ropa interior, pero si te vas a sentir incómodo o acosado me pongo un pijama.

-No, no pasa nada -contestó el ojiazul algo cohibido- ¿Cómo me voy a sentir acosado por ti después de lo de esta noche?

-Entonces vale.

Itachi se desvistió y se metieron en la cama. Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, las temperaturas habían descendido a gran velocidad e incluso había comenzado a nevar. Deidara aún no había podido conciliar el sueño y comenzó a tiritar de frío. Al parecer su acompañante se había quedado dormido poco después de acostarse. Suerte la suya.

Ambos estaban espalda contra espalda. Un poco nervioso, el rubio se giró y se abrazó con lentitud al pecho descubierto de su compañero. Lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo la agradable calidez de su cuerpo; se sentía cómodo y protegido estando a su lado. Se sentía muy feliz. Lo único que casi hizo que le diese un infarto fue notar como los brazos de su compañero le correspondiesen al abrazo tomándole por la cintura.

-¿Tienes frío? -le susurró Itachi con su voz profunda.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento ¿Así mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor -le comentó satisfecho.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos estar mejor.

El ojiazul no entendía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto... -Itachi se acurrucó lo máximo que pudo contra él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tan sólo fue un roce, pero se fue intensificando poco a poco. Ambas lenguas jugueteaban vorazmente, tratando de someter a la contraria. Los besos se volvieron húmedos. Itachi dio varios lametazos al labio inferior de Deidara para acabar besándole de nuevo.

-Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad? -dijo el moreno.

-Sí.

Las manos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. El ojiazul acarició con mimo la nívea piel de su acompañante mientras éste comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior y quitando la inferior de su pijama sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de ambas bocas, haciendo que ambos se contorsionasen de placer.

-¿Todavía te duelen los golpes? -le preguntó mientras comenzaba a descender hasta el cuello.

-No, casi no los noto.

-Entonces lo haré con cuidado.

Ambos hablaron en susurros, como si quisiesen que se quedase entre ellos dos, pese a saber que no había nadie más. El moreno descendió lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, en el cual depositó numerosos besos y chupetones. Llegó hasta los pezones, ya endurecidos a causa del frío y jugó con ellos un rato. Uno lo rodeó con la lengua, lo lamió, lo succionó presionando con los labios mientras que el otro lo masajeó cariñosamente con la otra mano. Al rato los dejó y siguió con su descenso hacia el vientre plano que lamió con gula, rodeando el hombligo y llegando hasta el bello púbico. Acarició el miembro ya erecto de su compañero mientras se colaba entre sus piernas. Dio un par de lamidas por los muslos, rodeando los testículos. Solamente con echar su aliento sobre el miembro de su compañero, hizo que le recorriese una corriente por toda la columna. Itachi sonrió divertido y dio suaves lametones, haciendo como si se comiese un helado. Empezó a chupar de arriba a bajo, jugueteando con el glande, moviendo la cabeza mientras el ojiazul comenzaba a soltar gemidos de satisfacción ante los mimos recibidos. De pronto y de una estocada, Itachi se lo tragó y Deidara soltó un fuerte gemido de sorpresa. El calor de la cavidad bucal rodeó a la virilidad del rubio que cada vez se sentía más excitado.

El moreno comenzó a moverse más deprisa, haciendo que la temperatura comenzase a aumentar para ambos. El calor se le había acumulado principalmente en las mejillas al ojiazul, que gemía tratando de mantener el control. Sentía como si el aire no le llegase a los pulmones, como si no quedase suficiente oxígeno en el aire. Aferró las manos firmemente a la cabellera de Itachi rogándole que no parase y márcandole el ritmo que creía conveniente. Minutos más tarde, tras sentir gigantescas oleadas de placer, Deidara se vino en la boca de Itachi tras una explosión de sensaciones que estallaron en un ronco gemido.

Itachi sonrió complacido y se tragó la esencia de su amigo.

-Espero que estés preparado para un segundo asalto, cariño -le dijo alzando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Le dio un beso al ojiazul y comprobó que se encontraba en condiciones de continuar- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? -le preguntó acercándole tres dedos a la boca.

Al principio no le entendía, pero pronto los chupó hasta que estuvieron bien lubricados. Al acabar, Itachi los retiró de su boca y le introdujo uno con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Itte... -se quejó su compañero.

-¿Te duele?

-No, pero es un poco molesto.

-Está bien, lo haré más despacio.

Empezó a mover el dedo en círculos lentamente, mientras le masturbaba para distraer su atención. Al cabo de un rato, metió el segundo e hizo lo mismo con el tercero. Retiró los dedos cuando creyó que ya estaba listo y se posicionó.

-Relájate o te dolerá -le aconsejó al rubio con un último beso en los labios.

-Vale -añadió nervioso.

Itachi se empezó a introducir despacio en el interior de aquella estrecha cavidad, que apresaba a su miembro con esa calidez tan agradable. Por su parte, Deidara sintió como si le desgarrasen las entrañas, como si algo estuviese cortándole en su interior. Cuando al fin acabó de introducirse, se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrase a la invasión. Deidara le abrazó por la cintura tratando de sentirse más confiado de esa manera y su acompañante notó ese nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

-Todo está bien, tranquilo -trató de calmarle.

Comenzó a mover las caderas con cuidado de no lastimarle aún más y notó como poco después era correspondido con algo de torpeza. Besó el cuello con gula mientras aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltase e intensificase las embestidas. Se acomodó un poco para poder acariciar de arriba a bajo la excitación del otro, para luego masturbarlo al ritmo de sus caderas. Ambos sentían como si fuesen a estallar. Miles de sensaciones se mezclaron en su interior. Cada vez notaban más calor en el ambiente. En un arranque de pasión Itachi empujó a Deidara de tal forma que él quedase encima. El ojiazul comenzó a sentir las embestidas mucho más hondas.

-¡¡AHHHH!!... ¡¡SÍ!!... ¡¡DAME AHÍ!! -exclamó el rubio cuando le embistió en un lugar preciso de sus entrañnas, lo cual hizo que experimentase un espasmo de placer.

Ya notaba que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax.

Empezó a mover las caderas cada vez más deprisa, hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético que Itachi apenas podía seguir. Los jadeos y gemidos también fueron cada vez a más y más.

-Ahhhhh... Ahhhh... AHHHHHH... Itachi... yo ya... ¡AHHHHH!

-¡Y YO!

Ambas voces se fundieron en un solo grito de placer que inundó toda la habitación. Ambos derramaron su esencia, Itachi en el interior de Deidara y éste entre ambos vientres. El ojiazul se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el pecho de Itachi, saboreando la relajación que sentía después de que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se hubiesen tensado a la vez. Ambos jadearon extasiados, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire y respirando profundamente.

-¿Qué tal estás? -le preguntó Itachi.

-Un poco cansado... ahhh... ahhh...

El moreno le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició varios mechones de pelo después de volver a abrazarle.

-Dei, te quiero -le dijo con simpleza- ¿Tú me quieres?

-¿Cómo no te voy a querer si desde que te conocí no has dejado de cambiar mi vida?

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa complacido por la respuesta.

Oo-xXx-oO

-Al fin ha llegado el momento, ¿Estás nervioso? -le preguntó el moreno a su pareja.

-Un poco.

-Vale. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Itachi llamó a la puerta del apartamento en el que vivían Sasuke y Naruto. Desde que se habían independizado casi no se veían y todavía no les había presentado a su novio.

-¿Se puede? -preguntaron ambos antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sí, sí, pasad -respondió alguien en el interior de la vivienda.

Los dos obedecieron y entraron al recibidor.

-Hola, Itachi -le saludó Naruto- ¿Éste es Deidara?

-Sí -afirmó contento.

-¿Ya les has hablado de mi? -inquirió el rubio.

-Un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¡No has hecho otra cosa! -le reprimió Sasuke tras acercarse a los tres- encantado de conocerte, yo soy Sasuke y éste es Naruto -dijo aludiendo a su pareja.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Deidara.

-No os quedéis en el hall, pasad al salón -dijo Naruto entusiasmado y les guió hacia dicha sala.

Se sentaron y se tomaron algo comentando cómo les iban las cosas.

_-_Sólo me quedan unos meses para poder entrar en la universidad -anunció contento el Uchiha menor.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué vas a estudiar? -le preguntó Deidara.

-Aún no lo he decidido del todo. Aunque puede que estudie psicología para ver si de esa manera puedo entender a mi hermano -contestó con burla.

-Yo es que ahora me he vuelto responsable en mi trabajo -replicó el mayor.

-Sí, ya. Sería gracias a cierto fotógrafo -le dice divertido por ver la cara de enfado que ponía su hermano y lo sonrojado que se ponía Deidara- tranquilos, era broma.

-Cambiando de tema; deberíamos ir de vez en cuando a hacer algo todos juntos, ¿no? En plan parejitas -comentó inocentemente Naruto.

-Algo todos juntos ¿Eh? -murmuraron ambos Uchihas a la vez y en sus mentes se formó una imagen un tanto indecente. Los cuatro en una habitación, de noche... con las luces apagadas...con sus cuerpos desnudos... tocándose los...

-¡¡Bakas, eso no!! -les recriminaron los rubios por las caras que ponían imaginando la escena mientras les daban un capón.

Los ojiazules suspiraron cansados. Tendrían que trabajar muy duro para enseñarles algo de educación a los Uchiha.

**...Fin...**


End file.
